My gift to you
by Rinchans flower
Summary: Inu-yasha wants to get Kagome something for Christmas, but he doesn't knwo what. While he's thinking he remembers a gift given to him by Sesshoumaru long ago. Inu/Kagome, and Sessy/Inu (If you want an Sessy/Inu one with sex and angst then check out my oth


I don't own Inu-yasha to start off with! I always seem to forget that, anyway this is a fanfic request from kouryou. This is an Inu/Sessy, but for you Kagome/Inu fans there's some in the beginning. This isn't angst like my first one, this is pure fluff. Plus it's not going to have the sex scenes like my first one, so if you want an Inu/Sessy NC-17 story check out my other story "My brother, my lover", enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I watched the snow come onto the ground. Slowly the small crystal flakes fell the ground aimlessly. Like they have no way, or no worries. I watched the group set their things down, waiting for Kagome to come out of the well. I watched as Sango shivered, and Miroku reached over to help keep her warm. She glared at him, and he laughed nervously. I snorted, anything to touch a pretty girls butt. He ended up giving her a cloak to wear. She blushed and muttered thank you. Shippo came up to me and hid under my hair. I snorted again but let him. It was getting really cold. I don't want Kagome coming right now. She's always dressed in so little, she won't be able to handle the cold weather. Then she'll be carrying that heavy bag too, so she'll practically get frozen solid. I frowned, I won't let Kagome freeze. I looked back at Miroku and Sango, he whispered in her ear and she slapped him. He shouted at her.  
"But you must take off all your clothes! Since you're clothes are wet you must take them off before you get a cold! It's what Kagome-sama told me, we must take off our clothes and hold each other under a blanket."   
I heard Shippo sigh and snuggle into my neck. I blushed, is that how you're supposed to keep a person warm? By taking off their clothes and holding them naked. I turned even redder think about Kagome naked. I heard and grunt and saw a huge yellow bag thrown out from the well. I watched as Kagome hand popped out from the well. I reached over and pulled her out. I noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal outfit. She was wearing a woolen shirt, it was big with large circles holding them together. She wore some cloth over her hands and cloth over neck. Longer leather shoes replaced her normal shoes. She smiled and grabbed her bag.   
"Hey guys I got gifts for you!" She shouted and pulled out brightly covered boxes.   
She handed a small box to Shippo, matching ones to Miroku and Sango, and one to me. We looked at her.  
"Open it!" she said cheerfully.  
Shippo ripped apart his, his eyes widened. He smiled and hugged Kagome. He held up the shiny new top, with brightly painted colors.   
"Thank you Kagome-chan!" he shouted.  
Miroku and Sango opened theirs. Sango held up and fancy comb and silver mirror. She smiled and thanked Kagome. Miroku pulled out small book, the title read "How to get a woman" Miroku smirked.  
"Thank you Kagome-sama, but I don't think I'll be needing it."   
Kagome laughed and Sango smacked her head. Shippo was too busy playing with his top. Kagome looked at me excitedly.  
"Come on Inu-yasha, open it!" she said.  
I opened the brightly colored box. I looked inside. There was a cloth similar to the one Kagome wore on her neck. Only mine was red and white. I looked at her, she smiled and took the cloth.  
"It's a scarf, you wear it like this!" she said and put it around my neck. "There, it looks good! I made it myself so I hope you like it." She said.  
I could feel myself blush and mutter thank you. Everyone giggled.  
"Um Kagome-sama, we love the gifts but why do you give them to us?" Miroku asked.  
"Well in my time it's Christmas!" she said.  
"Christmas?" All of us said.  
"Yes, Christmas. It's a holiday to celebrate being with you're loved ones, and exchanging gifts. It also celebrates the thought of giving rather then receiving." She said.  
We nodded, suddenly I felt bad. Kagome took all this time to make this gift for me yet I had nothing to give her. I looked to the ground, I have to give her something. Kagome grabbed her bag.  
"I have something for Kaede, I'll be right back." She said and ran off.  
Sango looked at us.   
"I don't know about you guys, but I feel crummy that I don't have anything for Kagome-chan." Sango said.  
Shippo nodded. "I'm want to get her something!" he shouted.  
I turned around and ran off into the woods. I will get Kagome something, but what? I stopped by a large tree and though for a while. What would Kagome want. I want to give her something special, something that she'd remember forever. I touched the tree, I thought of something I forgot a long time ago. A gift given to me a long time ago by someone I thought who cared about me, but not anymore. I touched my lips, so long ago…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(52 years ago, I think in the show he's 16 so minus 50 from being sealed and 2 years to be 14. Ok so he's 14 here)  
  
I started shivering. It was too cold. I hated winter, it was too cold. Mother was lucky she wore so many layers. She could stay warm, but I'll have to freeze. I watched the snow come on the ground. I was waiting for mother to come home. She was visiting her family, I wasn't allowed to come. They didn't like me. I snorted and coughed, great now I was getting sick. I coughed again, my eyes began to droop. Damn I can't fall asleep now, mother's not home yet. I yawned and lied down to the ground. Then suddenly I felt something, Sesshoumaru, my brother. I sat up real quickly, I couldn't let him see I was weak. I watched him walk by me. He looked down on my shivering form. I glared and turned my head. He snorted and started walking away. I started shivering some more, and sneezed loudly. Mother when were you coming home? It's cold, I know I promised I'd wait for you, but I'm so cold. I don't think I can last any longer. Maybe if I lay down for a minute then I can get warmer. I lied down on the cold wooden floor. I watched my bother walk farther and farther away. Suddenly I didn't want to be alone. I reached out for my brother, no don't leave me! I hated being alone more then anything. I don't care if it's my brother; I still want someone near me. He can't really hate me as much as he claims to, can he? I mean I am his-own flesh and blood. We have the same father, same white hair, and golden eyes. Why brother? Why do you hate me so? I my started to droop, I watched the snowfall slower and slower until it was black, and I heard nothing  
  
I awoke to find warmth all around me, I sighed and snuggled into the warmth. I don't care what it is as long as I'm warm. I could feel soft silk, like someone's kimono was wrapped around me. Someone's warm breath on my cheek, and soft hair all around me. White hair, like the snow. I reached out and touched the hair, it didn't move. I fully opened my eyes to see my surroundings. I was still in the same spot as I was before, only I wasn't on the ground, I was in someone's lap. I turned around to face Sesshoumaru, my brother. He had opened up his kimono, and let me inside. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, and he had tied the sash around both of us. I blushed, an tried to shift my position. His grip was like iron, and I was unable to move. His eyes were closed, as if sleeping, but I knew better. Sesshoumaru never slept, he meditated. Sleep he says will make a person unaware of their surroundings. An enemy could attack you at anytime. When you meditated you still rested, but your still aware of the things around you. This way other Youkai can't attack you. I watched as his eyes slowly opened to met mine. He blinked slowly and stared at me for a moment, as if wondering why I was there. I bit my lip and looked down. He did nothing, but continue to hold me. We stayed like that saying nothing, and then I realized that I was not wearing anything. I looked franticly for my kimono; Sesshoumaru held it up from out of no where. I took it and muttered thanks. I held it to me, then looked at him.  
"Why? Um why did you…um, help me?" I asked.  
He said nothing, and replied. "You passed out on the ground, so I came to warm you up. You kimono was soaking wet from the snow, so I had to take it off." He said.  
"Oh, thank you." I muttered out.  
He began to untie the sash to let me out. I gasped and grabbed his shoulders.  
"No! Wait! Can I stay here a little longer?" I asked.  
He said nothing but redid the sash. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. To my surprise he let me, not only that he began to pat my hair. I bit my lip. It felt nice, too nice. Was this right? Being with my brother like this. I mean he hated me right? He wouldn't do this if he didn't hate me. My head was spinning. I needed answers. I looked at him.  
"Why? Why are you holding me like this? You hate me right?" I asked him.  
He watched me, saying nothing. I bit my lip holding in my anger. Why won't he answer me?  
"Answer me! I want to know! Why are you being kind to me now? Answer…"  
I was cut off. He grabbed my face forcefully, but then began to stroke it gently with his thumbs. I blushed a bright red. He leaned into me, his nose touching my face.  
"Because…"  
His lips pressed against mine. I felt warmth pass through his lips into mine. The kiss was passionate and soul sheering. I could feel all of his emotions flowing into me. He moved his tongue into my mouth, feeling it's way around my mouth. I didn't think, just reacted. My tongue began to battle his. Our limbs were intertwine, and our kiss lasted. All too soon I felt him pull away. I opened my eye to look into his. They were full of passion and love. He said nothing but held me closer to him. He did love me? I don't know if he loved me, but he cared. He cared about me, and that's all that matters. All I need to know is that he cares. I wrapped my arms around his neck, watching the snowfall, from my warm place.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I closed my eyes thinking of that memory. He had been so gentle so loving at that moment. What made him change I will never know. Why he hates me now I can never figure out, it's my brother. Maybe he doesn't want to be figured out. I sighed and clutched my hand. I know what to give to Kagome for 'Christmas'. I ran from the tree to Kaede's village. I looked around; good the light for Kaede's hut was still on. That means Kagome's probably there. I ran up to the hut and threw open the door flap. There was Kaede, holding a nice basket to hold her arrows, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo playing with his top.   
"Where's Kagome?" I asked.  
Sango thought for a moment. "Hmm, I think she went that way." She said pointing.  
I ran in the direction that Sango was pointing. I hope you like you're gift Kagome. I saw here over my the river, watching the water flow. She spotted me and waved. I walked over to her and sat next to her. She smiled and looked at the water, starting to freeze.   
"Pretty isn't it." She said.  
I said nothing, I looked at her. My heart was pounding. What is she didn't like her gift?  
"Um, Kagome I have a gift for you…" I said.  
"Oh no! You don't have to give anything to me!" She said smiling.  
"No! I want to." I said.  
She nodded and waited for me to give it to her.  
"Close your eyes." I said.   
She did so. My heart pounded even faster. I leaned in, so my nose touched hers. The I quickly kissed her. I held it there for a moment. Then I felt her react to me, and began to kiss me back. My heart swelled, Kagome was kissing me. I pulled back and looked at her. She was bright red, she touched her lips. The tears formed in her eye. Great, I made her cry. I hung my head.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry…" I said.  
"No! I'm not sad, I'm just really happy." She said sniffing.   
She smiled and hugged me, I held her. I leaned my head in and sniffed her hair. She still had that wonderful sent, since I first met her. Always beautiful, energetic, happy Kagome. I want to be with her forever. No matter what. I thought of my brother, and how he showed me warmth and love that one night. Maybe he did love me, only why…why does he do the things he does now. I pulled away and looked at Kagome in the eyes.   
"Kagome I want you to know…I love you…" I said.  
She smiled. "I love you too Inu-yasha…"  
  
(Sesshoumaru's POV)  
  
I watched my brother hold his wench in his arms. Much like I did that one winter night. That one winter night I was able to show all my true feeling of love for my brother. Brother, I can't show you these things now. Other Youkai that are after my lands will kill you. I cannot risk that. So I'll pretend to hate you, and watch you from afar. Battling you is more then enough for me. Be happy, Inu-yasha. I looked down at Rin who was catching snowflakes from the sky. She giggled and waved at me. I went over to her and picked her up. She giggled and hugged me. I cared for this little girl as I care for you. She is easier to protect then you brother. She will always be near me, and listen to every word I say. You will not, you are not little like you once were. I started carrying Rin back to my mansion. I keep this girl because she makes me think of you when you were little, brother. He sweet face, innocent smile, and cute personality. I hope someday she will not leave me like you did. Rin laughed as she saw the moon come out from behind the clouds. Maybe someday I can make amends with you brother. We can be brothers again. We can talk about ruling lands together, or even living in the same in the same mansion. Until that day comes I'll be your rival. I'll fight you for Tetseiga. Until that day. Until that day…   
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay!!! I'm done!!! I hope you liked it, see I got some Inu/Sessy and Inu/Kagome! Aren't we all happy! Please review! 


End file.
